


Treasure of Aldera

by AlderaanPlaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prince Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlderaanPlaces/pseuds/AlderaanPlaces
Summary: Ben Solo returns to Alderaan on a mission to locate and restore the artifacts stolen by the self-appointed Emperor in the First Alderaanian Civil War.Almost no one believes the treasures survived the conflict, but Ben cannot let it go. He must find the treasure, especially with his nemesis from his days at First Order Antiquities hot on his heels.He cannot let himself be distracted by anything, especially not Rey Jakksun the new curator of the Aldera Museum of History.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

* * *

**ALDERAAN TIMES**

**WAYWARD SON OF ALDERAAN RETURNS!**

_"The would-be Prince of Alderaan has returned to our shores! Seen disembarking a yacht in the luxury port in Aldera, Solo proceeded into the city. Our dashing, if typically absent, Prince was seen at both the Royal Palace and the University of Alderaan._

_Born in America while our dear princess-turned-general was leading the counter efforts against Sheev Palpatine during the First Alderaanian Civil War in 1985, Ben Organa-Solo has certainly grown into his looks!_

_Ben Solo has spent several years working his way out from the shadow of his parents illustrious careers. With a war hero for a mother in Princess-turned-General Leia Organa and notorious archaeologist and former Air Force pilot for a father in Han Solo, there were always great expectations for his future. Hailed a prodigy, fluent in eight languages by the time he turned ten and graduating from the University of Pennsylvania at just seventeen with a degree in anthropology and history._

_When the villainous Sheev Palpatine returned and waged war on his mother's homeland (and US ally) once more in 2003, he enlisted in the Marines upon turning eighteen and did two tours his unit one of many sent to bolster the Allied Resistance Coalition battling the self-appointed Emperor's forces in the streets of the our beautiful island nation._

_Finally, the joint military operation was able to wrest control of the country back from Palpatine and the post war rehabilitation began. When his fourth year of service drew to a close, Ben chose not to reenlist._

_He returned stateside and briefly took up a job helping his father on archaeological digs (that some among the media outlets of the day painted as less than above board) before being accepted into Cambridge's PhD program in the field of history, specializing in ancient occult studies._

_He quickly gained a reputation as an eccentric, but brilliant individual, though his tendency to become obsessive about the more fanatical bits of history he uncovered drew more censure of his work than was perhaps needed._

_Separate from an impressive resume academically and professionally, our young hero did not know the TRUTH of his lineage until a damming expose in 2007 revealed dark truths hidden from the people and Ben Solo. It was revealed that he is the grandson of the war criminal known as Darth Vader. Vader was the biological father of our dear Princess and her estranged brother Luke Skywalker. In an effort to learn more about his mother's people, young Ben Solo threw himself into researching the lore of our small, proud nation. The legends of the Knights of Olde and the lost treasures of Aldera became particularly fascinating to him._

_Has our wayward Prince returned to take up the duties of his bloodline? Will the Palace finally secure the succession and our country's future? Or has he returned with less than good intentions? This writer, for one, cannot wait to see if duty or disaster has lured Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo to our shores."_

_\- K. Connix_

_Alderaan Times Reporter_

* * *

Ben Solo was thoroughly enjoying his return to Alderaan, not because of the countless men and women throwing themselves at his newly reinstated title, but because the Alderaanian government had given his team access to new information to aid in their quest to recover the Lost Treasures of Aldera Palpatine had stolen in the eighties.

Ben and his best friend and colleague Poe Dameron were neck deep in the meticulously detailed data the curator of the Aldera Museum of History had compiled for their research team. There were a few bits and pieces that might be promising, but after a month wading through the sea of data they had yet to find anything major leads.

"Ben, we don't know that any of this is even legitimate! You've been fairly obvious with your inquiries the last eighteen months!" Poe Dameron, his best friend and colleague tried to dissuade him.

"We know that Imperial troops under Tarkin massacred the staff of the Aldera Museum of National History in 1983. We know the Crown Jewels and millions of dollars worth of art and artifacts were stolen and sent to Palpatine's estate via his private war ship!" Ben had had this argument with Poe more times than he could recall, and people were frequently telling him he was a genius. In the early eighties Palpatine, a former arms dealer and drug lord, had acquired a Russian aircraft carrier. The Kremlin maintains to this day that they have no reliable intelligence that indicates how one of their aircraft carriers came into the possession of Sheev Palpatine and his forces. The palace and university archives were very detailed about what had gone missing during the Alderaanian Cataclysm, from key sites across the capital city.

"Most reports from '83 indicate that the Death Star blew up with the Treasures of on board! There is no concrete evidence that the horde of treasure and art ever reached Naboo!" Poe knew arguing about this with his friend would really get them no where, but the Alderaanian Trust had bankrolled their research hoping that they might at least find out what truly happened to the country's history and he would see this mission through regardless of where it might lead them.

Ben didn't press the argument further, fully aware that Poe was trying to get him to reign in his more unrealistic optimistic notions of finding the treasure. Poe believed they would find proof the treasure had been destroyed, but Ben could not shake the feeling that it was still out there. Palpatine, for all his evil, had been a very clever man. He would have anticipated action against his vessel. The Emperor would have had plans and routes and caches that only he knew of.

Lost in his own musings, he didn't hear Poe's excited gasp. Only when his friend stood before him waving a photograph, did he startle from his musings. "Ben. Damn it, Ben! Look!" Ben took the photo from Poe's outstretched hand and examined it.

It was of Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker, Wilhuff Tarkin, Brendol Hux, and Enric Pryde in a clearing before the charred forest of Mustafar. In the background an Imperial AT-AT tanker was emerging from the tree line, tents littered the clearing, and Imperial Troopers were moving large crates from trucks onto what looked like an Cold War Antonov AN-12. The date on the back of the photo was dated May 28, 1983, three days after Tarkin had decimated Aldera and Imperial forces had stolen the nation's treasures.

"Do we have any previous documentation that they were all in Mustafar three days after Aldera?" Ben stood, the hope surging in his heart nearly overwhelming.

"No. The next documented sighting of any of them was June 2, 1983. Nine days, Ben. They were allegedly 'installed at an undisclosed location' for nine fucking days planning the next stage of their campaign."

"If we find that base, we may find the treasure." Ben ran a hand through his hair. The possibilities before them were daunting, but it was a lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Rey's POV and a lot of exposition.

* * *

_ To:  [ Rey.jakksun@alderamuseumofhistory.org ](mailto:Rey.jakksun@alderamuseumofhistory.org) _

_ From:  [ Benjamin.organa.solo@alderaanroyal.gov ](mailto:Benjamin.organa.solo@alderaanroyal.gov) _

_ Subject: More Information Required ASAP _

Despite the terror of the siege, the loss of her parents, Rey had found a home amidst the chaos.

_ ::Message Flagged as HIGH PRIORITY:: _

_ Miss Jakksun, _

_ My team requires all information on the Empire High Command from early May 1983 to end June 1983. It is imperative that this be completed immediately. _

_ While all the information you have thus far provided is meticulously sorted, the data for this timeframe is sparse. _

_ Your cooperation and discretion in this are appreciated. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Solo _  
  


Rey Jakksun stared at the email from Ben Solo. Though less terse than their previous email communications, it was evident His Highness expected Rey to focus her time and energy on his project before all others. He likely would not care that the museum board were breathing down her neck. That there were four new exhibitions in the works, two of which were scheduled to debut before the month was out.

It had taken decades for the museum to rebuild, to establish a decent showing. Rey and her team were enthusiastic about aiding the recovery of the Lost Treasures, but between that and the new interactive exhibits utilizing VR technology and the physical collections of private citizens scheduled to be shown, the team was stretched thin.

Feeling mildly overwhelmed with the scope of the work in front of her, Rey sent off a quick reply.

_ To:  [ Benjamin.organa.solo@alderaanroyal.gov ](mailto:Benjamin.organa.solo@alderaanroyal.gov) _

_ From: [ Rey.jakksun@alderamuseumofhistory.org ](mailto:Rey.jakksun@alderamuseumofhistory.org) _

_ Subject: Re: More Information Required ASAP _

_ Mr. Solo, _

_ You are welcome to any information the board has provided. We have sent over everything from our digital and physical archives. You may need to inquire with other outlets if what you need is not within our data. _

_ Rey Jakksun _

_ AMH, Executive Curator  _

The Lost Treasures of Aldera were of massive national and historic significance, but the research into the Empire was dredging up unpleasant memories from Rey's youth.

* * *

  
  
  


Rey was not a native of Alderaan, but this beautiful country had become her home. On March 3, 2003 Rey and her parents were visiting Alderaan, not on vacation as her parents were there to research the First Alderaanian Civil War. When the Imperial Troopers attacked the capital her family was caught in the crossfire. 

Truly, Rey did not remember much of the attack and subsequent attempts to evade the patrols rounding up citizens and tourists alike. According to the file Alderaan Children and Youth Services had on her, her mother died three days into the Seige of Aldera. Her father died at one of the Imperial camps sometime between being captured in a small town near Crevasse in October of 2006 and the ceasefire on May 4, 2007. Rey had been left with a Resistance contact, Maz Kanata, in the Jakku district of Crevasse, her father promising to come back for her.

When the dust began to settle from the conflict, Rey had waited for weeks for word from her father. One day, as she was watching the news coverage of the trials of top Imperial officials, an envoy from the Reclamation Project arrived at Maz's home. The grim professionalism of the envoy heralded the devastating news she'd feared. Her father would not be coming home to her.

Orphaned, and with no living family back home in the United Kingdom, Rey became a refugee ward of the State. At fifteen, Rey was not an ideal age to be adopted and the trauma of her experiences during the Second Alderaanian Civil War left scars on her heart that would take time to heal.

Maz Kanata, wise and kind woman that she was, recognized this almost immediately and applied to be Rey's adoptive mother. Despite being in her late sixties, Maz was approved, likely due to her network of connections and favors owed her from many of these contacts.

The transition from war orphan to rehabilitated citizen had been a long one. Maz was steadfast in her support and guidance for Rey, particularly when helping her through the night terrors that plagued her and the PTSD that made her skittish.

Amid the terror of the Siege of Aldera, the loss of her parents, and the fearful uncertainty of the Restoration, Rey had found a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I have written anything. Be kind, but be honest.
> 
> -Alderaan Places


End file.
